


Fallen Angels

by Remnntaki



Series: Try out Au's [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Lance and Allura are both born from heaven. And were banished from heaven for committing two of the seven deadly sins.Test out AU.





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> By god, this will be the weirdest thing I've ever written. Welcome to this PSWG au, very weird au to think of right but hey I'm full of surprises. Enjoy this future series that nobody asked for.

  You think angels are pure. Beings who do no wrong and observed Earthians. Meet the royal siblings’ Lance and Allura: both born into royalty by the late king and queen Alfor and Melonor. They loved their kids and raised both with loving care, watching them grow into strong individuals. But as they grew, matters grew more difficult, Allura went from a diplomat to a sweet craving girl who became greedy. She would horde the sweets from the castle and hide them in her room from her parents. And Lance went from a charismatic boy to a massive flirt, eager to mess with anyone. It didn’t matter the gender to him.

 

  As the prince and princess of heaven, this wasn’t an easy task to uphold, their parents represented heaven. Conferring the family name was a big responsibility in the bloodline. But for the two, it didn’t mean anything to them yet, because they knew they weren’t prepared for such tremendous title. Until that day comes Lance and Allura spend their days carefree.

 

  That went downhill fast. Fearing their children’s future the couple banished them to the surface world as punishment. The couple decided it would be best for their children. And it weighed on them as much as it did for Lance and Allura, the action led them to believe their parents were drained of them. So they live with a quirky but wise old man named Coran; he lived in a small home outside the town.

 

  To them, he was an interesting individual, Lance thought he was on a spell from their parents. Everything turned out fine: they actually found some peace with the surface. Great sweets, women and men, and a place to stay. Today it was a simple lazy day, no ghosts, just sitting in the lounge watching television. Allura was frantic she searched for her pudding wondering where it was while looking for it. She grew increasingly frustrated by the minute causing her to make a mess of her room.

 

  “LANCE!” Allura shouted

 

  “WHaT!” Lance responded his tone hoarse and tired since his pissed off sister rudely woke him.

 

  “Where the hell is my cake!?”

 

  “Isn’t the shit in the fridge,"

 

  Allura stopped what she was looking at and stomped her way to Lance's bedroom, her face firing up in a bright crimson glow. Lance just stared at her with a tired look he had stayed up the earlier night with some girl. The bags under his eyes proved it. 

 

  “You ate it didn’t you?”

 

  “so what if I did?” Lance retorted in a cynical tone which pissed Allura off even further.

 

  “Oh my god, you did eat it?”

 

  “Probably,"

 

  A bad response, she scowled at her brother who wasn’t fazed by it at all if anything he was long used to his big sisters’ outbursts. “Goddamnit, Lance how many times do I have to tell you that when I say things are mine keep your mitts off them,” Allura said, ”you sure I’m not doing you a favor?”

 

  “What was that?”

 

  “I mean you’ll just get tittes growing on your back if you keep eating those things”

 

  That’s it.

 

  Banging and gunshots were heard from upstairs right after that comment, Coran was downstairs with his cat named blue. He was drinking herbal tea with a side of pancakes and eggs whilst reading a book. This was a normal day for the mustached man, having two angels with godly powers was a chore for him. He’s surprised that he hasn’t lost it with those two. The door opened and who stood was none other than Keith and Pidge.

 

  “Oh, you’re here early!” Coran spoke as he turned to face them.

 

  “Yeah—” Again the banging continues cutting off Pidge, she glanced at the ceiling and so did Keith.

 

  What the hell are they doing?

 

  The room filled with dust as they crashed through the floor, they stood there silent and in place. Allura’s swords in an X formation around his neck and Lance’s gun aimed at Allura’s head, their faces supporting dark glares.

 


End file.
